The Muppet Show (2014 show)
The Muppet Show is an 2014 one and a half hour American television series. It reboot the Jim Henson show of the same name. Developed by Jason Segel and Steven Spielberg in collaboration with noted screenwriter John Lasseter (who was the writer of many movies from Pixar), the series serves as a sequel from both The Muppets(2011) and Muppets Most Wanted. It follows a TV program called the Muppet Show, and their crazy attractions and their guest stars(An actor per program). The show sticks close to the original show, as adding new characters(some regular, other minors) such as Walter, obscure characters from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and some old ones that appeared briefly in the beginning of the original series such as George, the janitor and Hilda, the seamstress/wardrobe mistress. The Muppet Show premiered with a two and a half hour pilot on Disney Channel on September 10, 2014;it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of The Muppet Show will be 30 episodes long. Characters Main characters *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Peter Linz as Walter Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series, or on a episode; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Matt Vogel as '80s Robot *Steve Whitmire as Andy Pig *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Ryan Dillon as Bad Polly *Steve Whitmire as Beaker *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Behemoth *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl *Dave Goelz as Bill the Bubble Guy *Jim Martin as Black Dog *Matt Vogel as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *David Rudman as Bobby Benson *Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Victor Yerrid as Calico *Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken *Victor Yerrid as Carter the butler *Dave Goelz as Chester Rat *Tyler Bunch as Clifford *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *Matt Vogel as Crazy Harry *Dave Goelz as Digit *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper *Tyler Bunch as Foozie *Alice Dinnean as Gaffer *Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *David Rudman as Gorgon Heap *Alice Dinnean as Hilda *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *David Rudman as Janice *Matt Vogel as Janooce *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dave Goelz as Kermoot *Ryan Dillon as Leon *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Mad Monty *Eric Jacobson as Marvin Suggs *Jim Martin as Masterson Rat *David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter *David Rudman as Miss Poogy *Steve Whitmire as Mr. Poodlepants *Eric Jacobson as Mulch *Steve Whitmire as The Newsman *Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor *Matt Vogel as Old Tom *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn *David Rudman as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman as Pig Brothers *Matt Vogel as Pops *Dave Goelz as Randy Pig *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat *Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog *Matt Vogel as Roowlf *David Rudman as Sal Minella *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Seymour *Steve Whitmire as Snowths *Drew Massey as Spotted Dick *Steve Whitmire as Statler *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Matt Vogel as Sweetums *Ryan Dillon as Tatooey Rat *David Rudman as Thig (voice only) *Eric Jacobson as Thig (puppetry only) *Jim Kroupa as Thog (voice only) *Tyler Bunch as Thog (puppetry only) *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly *Dave Goelz as Uncle Traveling Matt *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Dave Goelz as Waldorf *Steve Whitmire as Wall-Eyed Pike *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *David Rudman as Wayne *Alice Dinnean as Yolanda Rat *Bill Barretta as Zippity Zap *Dave Goelz as Zoot Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure Muppets from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show"). The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. *Matt Vogel as A. Ligator *Dave Goelz as Achilles the Shark *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound *Bill Barretta as Agnes Stonewick *Matt Vogel as Alexis the Giraffe *Jim Kroupa as Alvy Mellish *Tyler Bunch as Andrew the Humpback Whale *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as the Announcer *Steve Whitmire as Apatosaurus *Peter Linz as the Apple Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Peter Linz as Baskerville the Hound *Matt Vogel as Beard *Eric Jacobson as Beautiful Day Monster *Peter Linz as Begoony *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Dave Goelz as Bill *Matt Vogel as Billybob the Lemur *Eric Jacobson as the Blue Frackle *Tyler Bunch as Bosco the Baboon *Matt Vogel as Brool Minstrel *Bill Barretta as Bubba the Rat *Bill Barretta as Butch the tiger *Peter Linz as Casey the Kangaroo *David Rudman as Chauncey the Sea Turtle *Tyler Bunch as Chip *Matt Vogel as Custer the Bison *Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci *Dave Goelz as The Dodo *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Matt Vogel as Doreen the Camel *Peter Linz as Droop *Bill Barretta as the Emerald Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as Female Koozebanian *Steve Whitmire as Flash *Peter Linz as Flora the Koala *Eric Jacobson as Flower-Eating Monster *Matt Vogel as Fluke the Dolphin *Steve Whitmire as Foo-Foo *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Tyler Bunch as Frankie the Wildebeest *Eric Jacobson as Geri *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta as Geri and the Atrics *Steve Whitmire as Gil *Matt Vogel as a Goat *Leslie Carrara as the Green Bird Frackle *David Rudman as the Green Frackle *Matt Vogel as the Grey-Lavender Elderly Frackle *Matt Vogel as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta as Harry the Rhino *Matt Vogel as Hector the Spider Monkey *David Rudman as Hillary the Owl *Peter Linz as Ida Thornbush (Atrics drummer) *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Inkspots *David Rudman as Jackie the Orangutan *Tyler Bunch as the Jade Green Frackle *Steve Whitmire as Jake the Polar Bear *Steve Whitmire as Jacques Roach *Peter Linz as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Dave Goelz as Jean-Dodd van Clamme *Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise *David Rudman as Jill *Bill Barretta as Johnnie the Wolf *Alice Dinnean as Julie the Flamingo *Matt Vogel as the Koozebanian Phoob *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Steve Whitmire as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Dave Goelz, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Alice Dinnean as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *David Rudman as Luncheon Counter Monster *Leslie Carrara as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *David Rudman as Milton the Booby *David Rudman as Miss Kitty *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *David Rudman as Mudwell Mudbunny *Dave Goelz as Muppy *Steve Whitmire as Murray Minstrel *David Rudman as Ohboy Bird *Leslie Carrara as Ohreally Bird *Matt Vogel as Paul the Pelican *David Rudman as Phoenicia the Hippo *Bill Barretta as Pickles the alligator *Matt Vogel as Poison Cackler *David Rudman as Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Tyler Bunch as Ralph the Moose *Matt Vogel as Randall the Zebra *Artie Esposito as the Red-Fuchsia Frackle *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Bill Barretta as Robert the Red Deer *Artie Esposito as Rover Joe *Steve Whitmire as the Royal Purple Frackle *Steve Whitmire as Shaky Sanchez *Dave Goelz as Stinky the Skunk *Matt Vogel as T.R. *Steve Whitmire as Timmy Monster *Matt Vogel as Tommy the Gazelle *Tyler Bunch as Trudy the Chimp *Dave Goelz as Virginia the Red Fox *Bill Barretta as a Walrus *David Rudman as Wander McMooch *Matt Vogel as Whaddyasay Bird *Artie Esposito as a Whale *Steve Whitmire as Youknow Bird *Dave Goelz as Zelda Rose Guest Stars Guest Stars are real-world important or pop culture, regularly singers and actors who appears in an episode of the show, they are listed through the season Season One *Will Smith *Scarlet Johansson *Alfred Molina *Julia Roberts *Kirsten Dunst *George Clooney *Jack Black *Natalie Portman *Ellen Page *Jim Carrey *Anna Faris *Steven Spielberg *Morgan Freeman *Alice Braga *George Lucas *Hugh Laurie *Christian Bale *Peter Jackson *Robert De Niro *Johnny Depp *Kristen Stewart *Gérard Depardieu *Bill Murray *Lily Collins *Justin Bieber *Clive Owen *Jamie Foxx *Mariah Carey *Stan Lee Season Two *Beyoncé *Steve Martin *Robin Williams *Grey Delisle Griffin *Irrfan Khan *One Direction *Paul McCartney *Demi Lovato *Val Valentino *Billy Joel Episodes *List of The Muppet Show(2014) episodes Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Television series Category:Reboot